Letters To Lily
by fire-sprite-14
Summary: James fears the worst may come at any time, so he writes a letter to Lily. It tells of the first time he laid eyes on her and how he fell in love. Eventually til just before the night they die.


**Letters To Lily-**

Disclaimer- Anything you recognise as belonging to JK Rowling doesn't belong to me.

A/N- I don't know exactly why I decided to write this. I just thought that it'd be interesting to know James' point of view of everything that happened between them. It's set out as a letter from him to Lily and I intend to make it from the first time he sees her to just before the night at Godric's Hollow.  
Please read and review. I want _honest_ opinions and _constructive criticism_. I love constructive criticism

* * *

Dearest Lily,

In these uncertain times, no-one rightly knows which day might be their last. Every second I am alive, I hope and pray to the ends of the Earth that I will never have to leave you alone in this great wide world, but if I ever do, I want you to know that I have always loved you and I always will.

I remember the first moment I saw you. You were standing on Platform 9 3/4 saying goodbye to your parents. Your father looked so proud and your mother looked like she was about to cry.

As she pulled you into a huge bearhug, I saw the tears start to fall down her cheeks, but as she let you go, you straightened up, and with your head held high, you boarded the train and looked ready for anything.

I knew then that you were the most beautiful girl I had ever met, and I wanted nothing more than for you to love me as much as I already knew I loved you.

I next saw you when we were on the boats crossing the lake. Everyone else was staring at the castle in awe, but all I saw was you. Sitting in the boat beside me, your green eyes sparkled in the light cast from the many torches and your red hair flowed down your back like a waterfall.

Later, as we all stood in that tiny room, waiting to be collected for the sorting, I saw you talking to a sandy-haired young boy. You seemed to have met on the train ride over, and as snippets of your conversation reached my ears, I discovered that your name was Lily and your parents were both muggles. You were worried about learning all this magic and were terrified by the thought that you could be useless at it and they'd send you home.

The sandy-haired boy comforted you, telling you that you'd be fine and that many of the new students had come from muggle backgrounds. You seemed to be less nervous after hearing this and I just wished that I could have been the one to comfort you.

I was interrupted in my thoughts by a tap on the shoulder. During the train ride to Hogwarts, I had already become friends with Sirius Black, a young, dark-haired, incredibly mischevious wizard, who believed that the best thing about coming to Hogwarts was being able to escape from his 'evil' family, who apparently were all dark wizards and witches.

So while I was standing there, staring at you the entire time, he inevitably caught onto the fact that, at the very least, really liked you.

After forcing the truth out of me, he triumphantly began to walk over there, despite my begging him not to. Fortunately for me, he was interrupted by a grey-haired professor opening the door and asking for silence.

As we were led out to the Great Hall, he rejoined me, looking rather disappointed. As we filed up onto the raised platform at the front of the hall, I saw you looking more nervous that ever.

It was clearly more obvious than you realised, because, as we all stood in a cluster in front of the whole school, I saw the same sandy-haired boy reach down and squeeze your hand. You jumped slightly and looked up at him but he just smiled at you and you smiled warmly back.

I'd never been more jealous in my life.

As the professor put down a hat and stool, everyone turned to watch. Except me. I was still watching you, transfixed. It was only when the hat began to sing, that my attention was averted to something else, even if it was only for a few minutes.

When the song finished, I looked back over at you. Your eyes were wide in amazement and you were clapping your hands together, almost in disbelief.

The professor began calling out the names. When he got to "Black, Narcissa", Sirius poked me in the ribs. "That's my cousin," He whispered to me, "Evil. Avoid at all costs." I raised an eyebrow at him as the hat called out "Slytherin", but he had already turned away. As Narcissa walked down to the Slytherin table, she looked at Sirius and he pulled a face at her. A few seconds later, "Black, Sirius" was called and he walked up confidently and placed the hat on his head. It was silent for a moment before placing him in Gryffindor. I'd never seen anyone look so pleased as he did at that moment.

After a few more nervous students, "Evans, Lily" was called and I saw the boy squeeze your hand once more before you walked over and sat on the stool, the hat covering the majority of your face.

You sat there for what seemed like an age before finally, "Gryffindor". You looked so relieved and later, I heard you confiding in the boy that you thought the hat would never make up its mind and you'd be sent home.

I watched as you walked down to the table of cheering Gryffindors and was relieved that you sat a few people away from Sirius. Unfortunately, I couldn't see you at all.

After about a dozen or so other wizards and witches were sorted, "Lupin Remus" was called and the sandy-haired boy I had been so jealous of before, walked up and was sorted into Gryffindor within a matter of seconds.

As the Gryffindor table erupted into cheers, I saw you again, a huge smile spread across your face. Remus sat down next to you and you congratulated each other before I lost sight of you again.

I turned back to the sorting as "Malfoy, Lucius" was called. I had been taught a bit about the Malfoy's by my father. They were big followers of the dark lord and a very powerful family. With just one look at this new Malfoy, although he was only eleven, I could tell he was just as evil as my father had said they were.

The hat had barely touched his blonde hair when it screamed out "Slytherin". The boy smirked evilly and made his way over to the table second from the right. I knew then that it would be wise to avoid him as much as possible.

As I looked back, a girl with black hair was sorted into Ravenclaw and "Pettigrew, Peter" was called out. He was a rather short, round boy who looked eerily similar to a rat or some other kind of small rodent.

He sat there for at least three whole minutes before the hat placed him in Gryffindor, but I noticed it didn't sound quite as sure about its decision as before.

I was so caught up in my thoughts, I barely heard the hat when it called "Potter, James". It took a few moments of silence for me to realise that was me and I went up and caught one more glance of you before the hat covered my eyes and all I saw was black.

The hat told me I was very similar to my father. I had a good mind but would be easily led off track by rising affections for the opposite sex. Nevertheless, I would probably get through alright, and if my father was anything to go by, break a few hearts along the way.

I don't know if everyone gets a speech like that, but it was opening my eyes slightly to the school life of my father. For my whole life, I had known him as an incredibly strict man who never laughed and only ever smiled for my mother. Now I was beginning to wonder if that was all an act.

The hat called out "Gryffindor" and I took it off and walked to the Gryffindor table. I sat next to Sirius and found I had a brilliant view of you.

As the final few new students were sorted, I realised how hungry I was, even after eating so many sweets on the train.

Finally, the headmaster got up and made a short speech before waving his hands. Instantly, the empty plates on the tables filled up with hot food and cool drinks. All the first years, including myself, were amazed but soon began eating ravenously. I noticed that you were very much more relaxed than when I'd seen you earlier.

When the feast was eventually over and everyone was looking very full and tired, the headmaster stood up again and said a few more things before letting us go back to our dorms.

On the way, I refused to let Sirius anywhere near you in my fear that he would say something to you and wreck any chance I may have of being with you.

Once in the common room, you said goodnight to Remus and went up the stairs to your dorm. I watched you go and said a whispered goodnight, extremely glad that Sirius didn't hear me.

Soon after, we followed suit and I found my stuff next to the bed second from the right, between Sirius and Remus. Sirius was next to Peter who was already in bed and snoring fairly loudly. And he didn't look too pleased about it.

We soon went to bed and I fell asleep almost immediately. That night I dreamt of you. I imagined you holding my hand, smiling up at me, lying together on the grassy lawn and so many other things. My dreams chopped and changed constantly, but they were still always of you.

From that day onward, _every_ dream was of you.


End file.
